Random Tokka Drabbles
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: Three random Tokka drabbles. Just three stories that are light and fluffy. Read to find out.
1. Stealth

A/N:  Hi guys! Welcome to my three Tokka stories/drabbles. This is just the first one and the others will be on their way. This is my first try doing Tokka drabbles, so please tell me how I did by reviewing. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: the Last Airbender. Mike, Bryan, and the rest of the crew own it.

Stealth

"Quiet and stealthy… quiet and stealthy," Sokka thought. This was his mantra for the past thirty minutes ever since he started climbing trees. He really wanted to sneak up on Toph because that will be the ultimate prize: beating the Blind Bandit at her own game. Toph also has a habit of scaring people off their pants via sneaking up on them. Everyone knows that Toph has a remarkable sense of hearing. Plus, her earthbending can sense every movement on the earth. So, scaring people comes easily for her.

Why is Sokka still trying? Two answers. First off, when it comes to revenge he's not that smart. Second, he believes that by working hard, he will get to hear that girly shriek in surprise.

His plan was simple. Swing on every tree as quietly as he could until he finds an unsuspecting Toph. Then, he would drop on the ground and scream at her. She'll be surprised and he'll be a winner. This should be as simple as catching a boomerang.

Well, the spirits just love messing with Sokka. When he saw Toph just a few meters away from the tree that he was on, he decided to go for it. He swung his body for momentum and grabbed hold of a rather tall tree. He was so close. Down below, he can see Toph sitting down and perhaps dozing off. In his haste, Sokka accidentally grabbed a weak branch. As you can guess, the branch detached itself form the tree sending Sokka spiralling downwards feet first.

Thinking his plan might still work, so Sokka refrained from screaming. However, down below laid Toph who was fully awake and fully aware of what was happening. Quick as a fox, she stood up and moved one full step away from the tree. With a loud thud, Sokka landed on solid earth instead on top of the soft grass beside Toph. After a loud grunt, Sokka found himself being swallowed by the earth until his head was the only one that could be seen.

"Keep trying Meathead," she said in a sing-song voice. Afterwards, she gave him a peck on the lips and walked away leaving Sokka face as red as a rose can get.

Sokka melted and lost his mind. This is the reason he always tries. No matter how stupid, if he gets a little more affection from the Blind Bandit, he'll do it. Lost in his thoughts, he totally forgot that he was stuck.

A few minutes later…

"TOPH!" cried Sokka.


	2. Murmurs

Murmurs

"Sokka hurry up!" Toph demanded.

"Just one second. Katara gave me this enormous shopping list and we're not even done half of it," he said. "This is so not manly!"

"What? We've been here for an hour!" she said.

"Well, blame my sister. She was supposed to be the one buying food, but nooooo. Katara had to "support" Aang in his diplomatic sessions," Sokka grunted.

"By support, do you mean exchanging spit whenever and wherever they could," she asked in a smug voice.

"Please, I do not want to be reminded of that fact. I repeat: DO NOT WANT TO BE REMINDED!" he shouted.

"Fine, fine, just hurry up," she sneered.

"Yes honey, whatever you say dear," he mocked. "OW! Hey! What did I do?" As you can guess, he got punched by Toph.

"Stop being an idiot. People can hear you," she grumbled.

"What? You're afraid that people will find out that the Blind Bandit has fallen in love with the greatest warrior in the face of the earth?" he questioned.

"Ok, there are many things wrong in that sentence. One, the Blind Bandit is afraid of nothing. Second, you are not the greatest warrior Snoozles. Just stop and look around you," she said.

"Way to boost my self-esteem," he said. "What do you mean look around? I see people waving at us… Wait! I see hot girls waving at us!" "Ouch! Ok stop doing that!"

"They're not waving at us Snoozles. They are waving at you. Listen to them," Toph mumbled.

Sure enough Sokka heard voices praising him for his heroic efforts in aiding the end of the war. More specifically, a group of girls. However, he doesn't like hearing what the people had to say for Toph.

"Oh look at the way that girl clings to Sokka. She must be blind. That's a shame," a girl with an umbrella chuckled.

"What was her name again? I think it was Toph. Funny, it sounds like tough, but I bet she's anything but," her friend joked.

"How in the world did she stop the war? She's a tiny blind girl. She must have just given the Gaang a heavy burden," another girl claimed.

"Sokka deserves better," her friend agreed.

"I know right? Perhaps he would like a girl who can actually see and is not an invalid. A girl who won't cause any problems and a girl who is beautiful. For short, a girl like me," the leader of the group declared.

Sokka looked over at Toph to see how she's holding up. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. Toph was calm and showed no emotions at all. She held up her head high. However, Sokka knew Toph better than anyone else. He knew that deep down she's hurting. Toph always said that she doesn't need anyone's approval and she knows who she is. Sokka admires her for that. However, knowing Toph for so long made him realize that something is wrong. No matter how tough she is, Toph is still human. She still has feelings. He knows that those words made her hurt. Sokka will make those people see.

"Sokka can you walk any faster? At this rate, we'll be home by next year" "Snoozles? Any one home? Meat- mph. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What? Is there something wrong with kissing my _girlfriend_?" he asked.

"Ok, Meathead. What are you doing?" Toph barked.

"Just showing my affection to my _beloved. _"Wait, where are you going? Toph wait!" he yelled.

Sokka tried to catch up to her, but man is she fast. Using his long legs, Sokka sprinted through the crowd until he caught up with her. They stood underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Toph what's wrong?" He inquired.

"As if you don't know," she breathed.

"I… I thought you would be happy," he whispered.

"Next time you're going to do something stupid, warn me," she grumbled.

"Toph we both know that what those girls said hurt. Don't pretend you don't care because I know that somehow you do," Sokka said.

"Oh, so you know me better than myself?" Toph exclaimed.

"No… Not like that. Look… I like you a lot Toph. Heck, I love you. I don't want anyone saying those things about you. I don't want anyone mocking you. I just want to shut them up. I just want the world to know that you're the only one for me," he proclaimed.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she laughed.

"But…" he muttered.

"But, thanks Sokka. I guess I do need that after all. Let's just make one thing clear. I don't care what other people think about me. I know who I am," she said.

"Yeah, you're Toph Bei Fong: the greatest earthbender and metalbender alive," he said.

"Exactly! So don't ever forget that," she agreed.

With that, they sealed their love with a kiss. Everyone and everything around them was forgotten. Everything revolved around them. And if anyone knows Sokka and Toph, this kiss will be anything but chaste.


	3. Disease

Disease

After a few years of defeating the Fire Lord, the Gaang decided to stick together for a little more time before they go on their separate ways. Well, separate for the most part. Aang and Katara will be together to be diplomatic. Sokka will go with Toph to watch her set up her own metalbending academy.

Now, they are just focused on having a good time and catch up on doing fun things they missed during the war. Sokka, being the master planner that he is, decided to go on a group vacation in Ember Island. With Zuko's permission, the Gaang was allowed to use his beach house.

When everyone was settled and unpacked, they headed off to the beach. As you guessed, they travelled in pairs. Aang went with Katara to go surfing and Sokka stayed with Toph on the shore. Toph doesn't have a lot of pleasant memories in the water and she'd rather practice her sandbending anyway.

After an hour, Aang and Katara sneaked off beside a giant boulder. Sure enough, Toph knew where they were and what they were doing. Sokka, however, was oblivious to what was happening. He was happy eating a platter of seal jerky under the shade of an umbrella.

"Snoozles, do you know where Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen are?" Toph asked innocently.

After Sokka looked towards the water, he didn't see them. He surveyed the shore left and right and found them perched on the sand. The pair was having one of their moments. You know, one of those lovey-dovey moments where the only thing you'd hear is this:

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"No, I love _you_ more"

Well, that's the kind of conversation Katara and Aang were having. Oh, and don't forget the kissing action that was happening too.

"Ugh! Look at them; they're giving me the oogies again!" Sokka grunted.

"Ah, one of the benefits of being blind. Although, I could tell that they're being mushy gushy again," Toph said.

"Why is it that whenever we leave them alone, they start spreading the oogies?" he asked.

"You've got that right. Personally, I'm getting tired of hearing Twinkles yapping about how Katara's so pretty and awesome," Toph sighed.

"Are you jealous?" Sokka inquired.

"Why would I be jealous? Aang is not my boyfriend. I do not like Twinkles," Toph said.

"Not that. I mean, you've got a pretty awesome and manly boyfriend already," Sokka boasted.

"Whatever you say Captain Boomerang," she laughed.

"Ouch! Are you questioning my manliness?! For the record though, you are beautiful," he said.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Snoozles,"Toph said while turning around. Sokka always tells her she is beautiful… so why do her cheeks turn crimson every time?

"Can I at least get a kiss?" he asked.

"No," she declared.

"I didn't really want to do this, but…" he said. Toph does not need to hear the rest of the sentence to know he's going to do something stupid.

Sokka tickled Toph until submission. Only her screams and threats could be heard throughout the beach. However, Toph still refused to give him any affection. Instead, she sprinted away from Sokka forcing him to catch her. When he did, he twirled her in his arms and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"Well, that was fun," Sokka panted

"Right on," Toph agreed.

"We're starting to act like Katara and Aang," Sokka exclaimed.

"That only confirms my suspicions: Oogies are contagious," Toph declared.

**A/N: Well, this is the last story for Random Tokka Drabbles/Stories. Everything was supposed to be drabbles, but I couldn't help myself to add more detail. Oh well, please review... pretty please... pretty please?**


End file.
